onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece World Collectable Figure
World Collectable Figure, WCF for short, is a series produced by 'Banpresto '''and seems to be focused on worldwide well-known animated series. This figure series represents each character as a figure of about 7 cm tall. Despite the small format, character rendering is of higher quality than other regular SD figure series. They also aren't produced with scaling in mind as every adult is 7 cm tall and children or little characters are about 5 cm tall, regardless of their actual sizes. Each animated series is broken into several parts of 8 figure sets. The very first introduction of WCF in November 2009 came with One Piece Strong World (6 parts), the 10th theatrical movie of One Piece, and Dragon Ball Kai (4 parts), a remastered full HD version of Dragon Ball Z without filler parts. Even before, Banpresto released the related [http://prizebp.jp/db_wcf/index.htm ''Dragon Ball World Collectable] figure series, or DWC for short, between January and September 2009, exclusively focused on Dragon Ball (5 parts) and Dragon Ball Z (6 parts). Note: Although collectible ''is the most widespread used word in U.S. English, ''collectable remains the primarily word in British English to design objects considered to be worth collecting. One Piece -Film- Strong World This subseries is based on the 10th film of One Piece, Strong World. It's spanned into 6 parts, released from late November 2009 to mid-January 2010, 2 parts per month. Along this first series, Banpresto also released WCF Dragon Ball Kai part 1 to 4. Version 1 This part was released in late November 2009. Strong World Volume 1: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Nami ■ Usopp ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Brook ■ Shiki ■ Dr. Indigo ■ Land Gator Version 2 This part was released in late November 2009. Strong World Volume 2: ■ Zoro ■ Sanji ■ Robin ■ Franky ■ Billy ■ Commander Scarlet ■ Foot Soldier ■ Don Kamikiriri Version 3 This part was released in late December 2009. Strong World Volume 3: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Nami ■ Usopp ■ Brook ■ Terror Guma ■ Baku Zame ■ Guntai Ari ■ Toramata Version 4 This part was released in late December 2009. Strong World Volume 4: ■ Zoro ■ Sanji ■ Robin ■ Franky ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Mammoth Dense ■ Ettousaurus ■ Kaen Kabuto Version 5 This part was released in mid-January 2010. Strong World Volume 5: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Franky ■ Robin ■ Brook ■ Fat Lion ■ Zarley Davidson ■ Batta GT-7000 ■ Black Brothers Version 6 This part was released in mid-January 2010. Strong World Volume 6: ■ Zoro ■ Sanji ■ Usopp ■Nami ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Mori Dako ■ Cowball ■ Shimatori One Piece This series covers several characters from the One Piece universe. It spans at least 26 volumes being released between April 2010 and June 2012. Due to the relative popularity of the One Piece world collectible figures, it is expected that this series will continue throughout 2012. Volume 1 Released early April 2010 Volume 1: '■ 'Monkey D. Luffy ■ Monkey D. Garp ■ Shanks ■ Whitebeard ■ Ace ■ Mr. 2 ■ Buggy ■ Monkey D. Dragon Ace limited re-release: The model of Vol. 1 Ace has been reused to go along the Europe & United Kingdom limited version of the 3DS game Unlimited Cruise SP, released February 10th 2012. Volume 2 Released mid-May 2010 Volume 2: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Robin ■ Franky ■ Brook ■ Dr. Hogback ■ Cindry ■ Horo Horo Ghosts Volume 3 Released in Japan on Jun 21, 2010 Volume 3: ■ Nightmare Luffy ■ Usopp ■ Zoro ■ Sanji ■ Nami ■ Perona ■ Kumashi ■ Oars Volume 4 Released in Japan on July 10, 2010 Volume 4: ■ Crocodile ■ Jinbe ■ Gekko Moriah ■ Boa Hancock ■ Blackbeard ■ Donquixote Doflamingo ■ Kuma ■ Mihawk Volume 5 Released in Japan on August 9, 2010. It came with 7 of the 11 Supernovas and Bepo. Volume 5: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Zoro ■ Eustass Kidd ■ Trafalgar Law ■ Jewelry Bonney ■ X. Drake ■ Urouge ■ Bepo Volume 6 Released mid-September 2010. Volume 6: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Buggy ■ Alvida ■ Lord of the Coast ■ Shanks ■ Lucky Roo ■ Benn Beckman ■ Yasopp Halloween Special Released in Japan on September 27, 2010. It featured characters from the Thriller Bark Arc, and Strawhat members in Halloween outfits. Halloween Special: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Absalom ■ Zombie Lola ■ Hildon ■ Inuppe ■ Jigorou ■ Ryuuma Volume 7 Released in Japan on October 13, 2010. Volume 7: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Zoro ■ Helmeppo ■ Coby ■ Kuina ■ Smoker ■ Tashigi ■ Gaimon Volume 8 Released in Japan on November 12, 2010. Volume 8: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Silvers Rayleigh ■ Capone Bege ■ Basil Hawkins ■ Apoo ■ Duval ■ Keimi/Pappug ■ Hatchan Volume 9 Released in Japan on December 14, 2010. Volume 9: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Usopp ■ Kaya ■ Going Merry ■ Dorry ■ Broggy ■ Captain Kuro ■ Jango Volume 10 Released in Japan on January 13, 2011. Volume 10: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Sanji ■ Zeff ■ Patty ■ Sanji ■ Don Krieg ■ Gin ■ Alvida Volume 11 Released in Japan around February 10, 2011. Volume 11: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Mr. 2 (as Nami) ■ Buggy ■ Mr. 3 ■ Mr. 2 ■ Emporio Ivankov ■ Magellan ■ Hannyabal Volume 12 Released in Japan around March 17, 2011. Volume 12: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Nami ■ Nojiko ■ Bellemere ■ Genzo ■ Mohmoo ■ Arlong ■ Chew Volume 0 Released in Japan around April 15, 2011. Volume 0: ■ Gol D. Roger ■ Rayleigh ■ Shanks ■ Monkey D. Garp (w/ Ace) ■ Whitebeard ■ Shiki ■ Sengoku ■ Boa Hancock Volume 13 Released in Japan on April 26, 2011. Volume 13: ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Dr. Hiluluk ■ Dr. Kureha ■ Dalton ■ Wapol ■ Robson]] ■ Hiking Bear Volume 14 Released in Japan on May 26, 2011. ■ Portgas D. Ace ■ Sengoku ■ Akainu ■ Aokiji ■ Kizaru ■ Little Oars Jr. ■ Sentoumaru ■ Coby Volume 15 Released in Japan on June 23, 2011. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Nefertari Vivi ■ Carue ■ Nefertari Cobra ■ Igaram ■ Pell ■ Chaka ■ Nico Robin Volume 16 Released in Japan on July 21, 2011. ■ Mr. 0 (Crocodile) ■ Ms. All Sunday (Nico Robin) ■ Mr. 1 ■ Ms. Double Finger ■ Mr. 2 ■ Lassou ■ Mr. 4 ■ Ms. Merry Christmas Volume 17 Released in Japan on August 11, 2011. ■ Whitebeard ■ Marco ■ Jozu ■ Vista ■ Red-Haired Shanks ■ Benn Beckman ■ Yasopp ■ Lucky Roo Volume 18 Released in September 2011. ■ Masira ■ Montblanc Cricket ■ Shojo ■ Flying Merry ■ South Bird ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Bellamy ■ Sarquiss Volume 19 Released in October 2011. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Gan Fall ■ Pierre ■ Enel ■ Wiper ■ Conis & Sue ■ Montblanc Noland ■ Calgara Special Ver. Released in November 2011, along a catalogue booklet called One Piece World Collectable Figure Book, this set represents both New World Luffy and Roger as Pirate Kings. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Gol D. Roger Volume 20 Released in November 2011. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Portgas D. Ace ■ Sabo ■ Makino ■ Woop Slap ■ Dadan ■ Bluejam ■ Sabo's Father Volume 21 Released in December 2011. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Usopp ■ Tony Tony Chopper ■ Tonjit ■ Foxy ■ Porche ■ Itomimizu/Chuchun ■ Sexy Foxy Event Limited Released January 15th 2012 during the Deformation Fair (デフォルメ博) in Sendai, along a special catalogue called Wākore History Guide (wākore is the Japanese short for World Collectable), this set simply reprises the models of kids Luffy and Ace as they appears in volume 20 but with alternative clothes. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Portgas D. Ace Volume 22 To be released in April 2012. ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Boa Hancock ■ Kuja Pirates Ship ■ Boa Marigold ■ Salome ■ Nyon ■ Marguerite ■ Boa Sandersonia Volume 23 To be released in May 2012. ■ Demalo Black ■ Nico Robin ■ Fake Chopper ■ Monkey D. Luffy ■ Cocoa ■ Franky ■ Fake Franky ■ Tony Tony Chopper Volume 24 To be released in June 2012. ■ Rob Lucci ■ Kaku ■ Blueno ■ Kumadori ■ Fukurou ■ Kalifa ■ Spandam ■ Jyabura Zoo One Piece Animal Banpresto will release 5 sets dedicated to the bestiary found in One Piece and the different transformations of Chopper. Gallery Here's a gallery of Banpresto official pictures. External Links * Banpresto's World Collectable Figure website Site Navigation Category:Merchandise